Un dia de Compras
by BellaCaroSwan
Summary: -entonses emmett le dijo lista bella ella solo asinti y empeso a cantar you gonna... Emmett le qiere preguntar algo a bella, pero que sera? averigualo!
1. live your life

Un día de compras

**Capitulo 1**. **Live your life** EdwardPOV

Este día no podía ser peor, más de lo que ya era. La duendecillo tramaba algo y por eso mantenía su mente bloqueada para que yo no me enterara pero por la cara que traía estaba seguro que mi Bella estaba incluida en sus planes pobre de mi ángel siempre tiene que aguantar ala duendecillo y es que cuando a Alice se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay modo de que se le salga esa idea de la cabeza.

-Edward baja ahora mismo (oh no esa era la duendecillo)

-NO Alice, no bajare.

-oh claro que bajaras(yo solo rodé los ojos)

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen si no bajas ahora mismo no volveras a ver tu preciado volvo me escuchaste(oh no mi preciado volvo no, mejor

bajo antes de que Alice cometa una locura.)

-mande Alice (pregunte temeroso la duendecillo se me quedo viendo de mala gana)

-Edward hermanito (ups ese tono no me gusta mas cuando me habla así algo me va a decir)

-¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO VAS A IR POR BELLA, PARA IR DE COMPRAS?!(dijo alsando la voz)

-Alice ya voy por Bella pero me estoy tardando por que tu empezaste con tus amenazas (ella rodeo los ojos)

-esta bien ve a por ella los vemos aya en el centro comercial y no se tarden tanto (yo solo asentí) a por cierto Emmett los quiere acompañar por que le quiere preguntar algo a Bella (cuando di media vuelta vi a un Emmett muy sonriente y a una Rosalie irritada pero con Rosalie no es novedad que este con esa cara pero bueno)

-Emmett mejor le preguntas a Bella en el centro comercial (Emmett hizo un puchero marca Alice Cullen)

-pero Eddy Pooh la duendecillo no me va a dejar porque se la va a llevar a comprar ropa (me dijo como si le estuviera explicando a un niño de 4 años que 2+2 son 4 y no 5)

-esta bien Emmett pero no me vuelvas a decir Eddy sabes que odio ese sobrenombre.

-hay Eddy Pooh que amargado eres bueno ya vámonos, por Bellita Pooh(y con eso salio un Emmett muy sonriente)

Íbamos de camino a casa de Bella y Emmett iba revoloteando de que Rose andaba muy enojada y no savia por que, me dijo que lo ayudara a reconciliarse en eso llegamos a casa de Bella gracias a dios, la vi asomarse por la ventana muy sonriente espere unos segundo a que saliera se veía tan radiante como siempre en cuanto se percato de que Emmett venia en el asiento de atrás solo me sonrío mas en eso entro al carro y le di un beso en eso alguien carraspeo si era de esperarse y adivinen quien era el del carraspeo pues nada ni menos que mi hermano que tanto adoro (nótese el sarcamo)

-Eddy por favor compórtate con mi hermanita Bellita (dijo muy serio en eso volteo haber a Bella)

-Bellita Pooh (chillo un Emmett muy emocionado y la abrazo) ah ya te extrañaba mucho Bella (Bella le devolvió el abrazo y le dijo)

-Emmett yo también te extrañaba aunque nos hayamos visto ayer.

-y dime Emmett que te hizo por acompañar a Edward (pregunto bella muy curiosa)

-a bueno veras Bellita Pooh lo que pasa es que yo te quiero preguntar algo y pues como vamos a ir al centro comercial la duendecillo va a andar ahí contigo y no me va a dejar preguntarte (dijo emmett con un puchero)

-aahhh ya entiendo bueno y que es eso que me vas a preguntar emmett.

-te dire mas tarde Bella.

-Eddy Pooh podemos poner la radio (pregunte emmett temerosamente)

-si emmett

-Bella podrías poner la radio por favor

-claro emmett en que estación quieres

-mira yase tu le vas moviendo ala radio y yo te voy diciendo en que estacion vale.

-esta bien (en eso Bella empezó a moverle ala radio mientras emmett decía que no hasta que se decidió por una.

Bueno amigos aquí les dejo esta canción de T.I con Rihanna que se llama live your life. Y en eso empezo a escucharse la canción

-Bella canta conmigo por favor siii porfis porfis(dijo emmett asiendo un puchero)

-esta bien emmett( y en eso empeso la cansion)

-lista Bella (le pregunto emmett muy emocionado a lo que Bella asintió)

**Bella:**

**You're gonna be a shining star, fancy clothes, fancy car-ars.**

**And then you'll see, you're gonna go far.**

**Cause everyone knows, who you are-are.**

**So live your life, eh eh eh **

**Instead of chasing that paper.**

**Just live your life (Oh!), eh eh eh.**

**Ain't got no time for no haters.**

**Just live your life (Oh!), eh eh eh **

**No telling where it'll take you.**

**Just live your life (Oh!), eh eh eh**

**Cause I'm a paper chaser.**

**Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)**

**Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)**

**Emmett:**

**Nevermind what haters say, ignore them 'til they fade away.**

**Amazing they ungreat for after all the games I gave away.**

**Safe to say I paved the way, for you can't get paid today.**

**You still be wasting days away, nah had I never saved the day.**

**Consider them my protégé, how much I think they should pay.**

**Instead of being gracious, they violated and made you wait.**

**I never been a hater still I love them, yeah I graze the way.**

**Some say they so yay and no they couldn't even work on Labor day.**

**It aint that they black or white, their hands of area in shades of grey.**

**I'm West side anyway, even if I left the day it fades away.**

**Some move away to make a way not move away cause they afraid.**

**I'll go back to the hood and all you ever did was hate away.**

**I pray for patience but they make me want to face away.**

**Like I once made them scream, now I could make them plead their case away.**

**Been thuggin' all my life, can't say I don't deserve to take a break.**

**If you ever see me catch a case, and watch my future fade away.**

**Bella:**

**You're gonna be a shining star, fancy clothes, fancy car-ars.**

**And then you'll see, you're gonna go far.**

**Cause everyone knows, who you are-are.**

**So live your life, eh eh eh**

**Instead of chasing that paper.**

**Just live your life (Oh!), eh eh eh**

**Ain't got no time for no haters**

**Just live your life (Oh!), eh eh eh**

No telling where it'll take you.

Emmett:

**I'm the opposite of moderate, immaculately polished with the spirit of a hustler and the swagger of a college kid.**

**Allergic to the counterfeit, impartial to the politics.**

**Articulate but still would grab a nigga by the collar quick.**

**Whoever had problems, they reckonsile they just holla 'tip.**

**If that don't work and just fails, then turn around and follow 'tip.**

**I got love for the game but ay I'm not in love with all of it.**

**I do without the fame and the rappers nowadays are comedy.**

**The hooting' and the hollering', back and forth with the arguing.**

**Where you from, who you know, what you make and what kind of car you in.**

**Seems as though you lost sight of what's important with the positive.**

**And checks until your bank account, and you're about poverted.**

**Your values is a disarrayed, prioritized are horribly.**

**Unhappy with the riches cause you pis-pone morraly.**

**Ignoring all prior advice and fore warning.**

**And we might be full of ourselves all of a sudden aren't we?**

Me quede impresionado no sabia que bella cantara también

-wow Bella cantaste hermosos(bella se sonrojo y emmett soltó una carcajada)

-Eddy Pooh ami no me vas a felicitar porque canten bien (dijo emmett asiendo ojistos de perrito mojado)

-felicidades emmett tu también cantaste muy bien

-ya lo sabia Eddy Pooh (yo solo suspire en eso llegamos al centro comercial Alice nos estaba esperando en estacionamiento brincando…..


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2. pose, pose, pose

AlicePOV

Estaba discutiendo con Edward por que todavía no iba por Bella, y me dijo que porque yo no lo dejaba si como no, pff, esta gente pero bueno, tenia que planear bien con Emmett en el plan que se le ocurrió, tenia que hablar con el jefe Swan y Edward , con este primero para decirle que Bella se va a quedar a dormir para poder llevar acabo el plan y con este ultimo para que nada mas deje a Bella y a Emmett en el centro comercial para pasar todo un día de compras, por que le no se podía dar cuenta de lo que compraríamos ni de lo que íbamos hacer hoy.

-Jazzy-cante

-¿si? Alice ¿Qué sucede?-me pregunto confundido

-necesito un favor cariño-dije asiendo un puchero.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto suspirando yo solo rodee los ojos.

-es fácil solo tienes que distraer a Edward para que no este con Bella mientras estemos en el centro comercial por favor-dije poniendo ojitos triste jajaja jasper no se resiste a ellos.

-esta bien Alli, pero que hago para distraerlo-me pregunto pensativo

-lo que se te ocurra, solo distráelo-el solo asintió con una sonrisa

-bueno me voy a por Bella y Emmett-me despedí dándole un beso

Me subí a mi flameante porshe amarillo y conecte mi i phon en mi porshe y puse mi playlist y en eso empezó a sonar la canción de kesha-Dolla, empecé a cantar mientras iba para el centro comercial, no tarde en llegar y estacionarme en el aparcamiento, salí de mi porshe para esperar a Emmett y Bella, estaba parada de puntitas buscando el volvo de Edward lo alcance a divisar wow, no sabia que Bella y Emmett cantaran también, no pude evitar dar saltitos Edward soltó unas risitas y se bajo del volvo para abrirle la puerta a Bella esta se sonrojo y Emmett silbando.

-Eddy-chillo emmett

-¡QUEEE! Emmet-pregunto Edward exasperado

-ami no me vas a abrí la puerta como a Bella Pooh-dijo batiendo sus pestañas y poniendo una sonrisa coqueta y juntando sus manos, emmett y sus ocurrencias.

-NOOOOOO-por favor Eddy-suplico emmett-recibió un gruñido por parte de Edward

-que amargado Eddy-dijo emmett serio

-Alice ¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunto Edward curioso

-se quedaron en casa, dado que Bella, Emmett y yo solo vamos a ir de compras

-Emmett-pregunto incrédulo, el interpelado le gruño-si a decir verdad Emmett va avenir por que quiere mi opinión sobre que regalarle a rose-mentí

-a bueno entonces vamos-dijo Edward-en eso el celular empezó a sonar miro la pantalla y frunció el ceño

-si jasper ¿Qué pasa?-emmett soltó una risotada por lo que jasper le decía al otro lado del teléfono y este fruncía el ceño cada 5 minutos

-esta bien jasper voy para aya okay-cerro el celular algo irritado

-¿Qué paso? Edward, que quería jasper-pregunto asiéndome la inocente

-quería que fuera ala casa, porque tenia que decirme algo importa-dijo rodeando los ojos

-Alice-

-si Edward- conteste al instante

-sabes para que me quiere jasper -no la verdad no, nose, que es lo que tratada de hacer su futuro cambia a cada rato es impredecible

-bueno será mejor que me valla, para ver que quiere

-Bella-hablo Edward asiendo que Bella se sobresaltara

-si-dijo con la voz temblorosa y con el pulso acelerado

-te veo en casa amor-y le dio un casto beso en los labios que cosa que hizo que Bella se sonrojase y acaricio sus mejillas.

-bueno, bueno ya par de tortolitos ya basta, tenemos que entrar ya al centro comercial y Edward ya vete que jasper esta desesperado.

-okey-dijo el interpelado y con eso subí a su volvo y se fue.

-alfil, pensé que nunca se iría-dije exasperada.

-bueno es hora de ir de compras-dije emocionada.

-Bella, hable con Charlie, le dije que pasarías hoy la noche en mi casa y dijo que estaba bien-Bella solo suspiro y dijo andando.

Ya una vez dentro del centro comercial, íbamos platicando animadamente sobre a que tiendas entrar, Emmett dijo que teníamos que entrar ala tienda de trajes de baño por que hoy nos íbamos a meter ala alberca fue toda una guerra ya que Bella no quería entrar pero le puse mi mejor cara y con eso entramos, ala tienda de trajes de baño, había una variedad de trajes de baño mande a Bella a que se probase un traje de baño azul rey, que consistía con un faldita diminuta y la aparte de arriba(**el traje de baño esta en mi perfil) **decorada por un moñito ,yo me fui con Emmett haber los demás trajes de baño

-Alice-me hablo Bella.

-¿Qué paso Bella?-pregunte algo confundida, en eso tuve una visión veía a Bella y a Emmett modelando y bailando la de Daddy yanke –pose

-Alice-canto Emmett- podrías venir un momento es importante-fui a donde se encontraba Emmett en el departamento de trajes de baño estaba sonando una canción la cual no reconocí cuando esta termino, Bella venia asia aca con el traje de baño puesto en eso salio Emmett con un traje de baño de hello kity me quede atónita ante lo que veia.

-Bellita Pooh-canto Emmett –ven súbete aquí conmigo ala pasarela en eso empezo a sonar la de Daddy yanke.

En eso Emmett a modelar junto con Bella al ritmo de la musica no sabia que Emmet era tan agil para modelar ni que la dulce de Bella podria llegar hacer tan atrevida arriba de las pasarelas

Hey you  
Ziggy di da  
Ziggy di da  
Peligro oh oh  
Ziggy di da  
Ziggy di da  
Caliente eh eh  
Ziggy di da  
Dy  
Ziggy da  
Daddy Yan… oh oh  
You know baby  
Tú sabes lo que yo quiero baby  
Come on Modelame así dame ahora tu mejor  
Pose, pose, pose  
Pose, pose, pose  
Vívetelo así dame ahora tu mejor  
Pose, pose, pose  
Pose, pose, pose  
Modelame así dame ahora tu mejor  
Pose, pose, pose  
Pose, pose, pose  
Vívetelo así pero dame ahora tu mejor  
Pose, pose, pose, pose  
Au au ahh

Ella explota como en Irak  
Guilla'a como pipa de crack  
Se ve como Tyra Banks  
Es algo ay-ah  
Ella es la nena de Daddy  
Su pelo y su sexy body  
Esta a otro nivel  
Intocable no la pueden ver  
Mami vente al web cam  
Fácil sigue mi plan  
Haz la cosa de la tuya como nadie la sabe hacer  
Ponte pa la foto  
Me saque la loto  
Ahora dame la pose mas sensual que sepas bebe

Modelame así dame ahora tu mejor  
Pose, pose, pose  
Pose, pose, pose  
Vívetelo así dame ahora tu mejor  
Pose, pose, pose  
Pose, pose, pose  
Modelame así dame ahora tu mejor  
Pose, pose, pose  
Pose, pose, pose  
Vívetelo así pero dame ahora tu mejor  
Pose, pose, pose, pose  
Au au ahh

Miss latina  
Next top model  
Tienes un estilo caro  
Yeah  
Cuando baila con nadie la comparo  
Ella esta matando en el club  
En mi lista la tengo en el top  
Es impredecible  
Tiene dulces ráfagas como un rifle  
Yeah sigue así  
Tu movimiento lo siento  
Me esta quitando el aliento  
Cuando te pegues préndete mi bebe

Modelame así dame ahora tu mejor  
Pose, pose, pose  
Pose, pose, pose  
Vívetelo así dame ahora tu mejor  
Pose, pose, pose  
Pose, pose, pose  
Modelame así dame ahora tu mejor  
Pose, pose, pose  
Pose, pose, pose  
Vívetelo así pero dame ahora tu mejor  
Pose, pose, pose, pose  
Au au ahh

Soy la evolución, la revolución The Big Big Boss oh oh  
El mejor de todos los tiempos ya tú lo sabes eh eh  
Ando con el Musicólogo montando presión oh oh  
Con Menes y Talento De Barrio el poder eh eh  
Jajaja  
The Big Boss  
Oh oh  
Eh eh  
Oh oh

Cuando acabo la canción Emmett estaba muy sonriente, la vendedora lunna que fue quien nos atendió estaba cagada de la risa ante la actuación de Emmett y Bella, después de la actuación mande a Bella y Emmett a cambiarse para ir a comer ya que Bella no había comido nada.

Continuara……

Lose chicas me van a matar por no haber actualizado pronto pero la verdad es que se me juntaron muchas cosas pero ya estoy aquí, aparte de que tengo un nuevo proyecto junto con mi mejor amiga Ere aquí les dejo el link

.net/s/5759618/1/la_cruel_realidad

también les recomiendo leer este fic de mi otra mejor amiga de mi lunna

.net/s/5284761/1/Rebeld_Girl

bueno chicas me despido de ustedes y ya estoy comenzado a escribir el otro capitulo de la interrupción a y pronto subiré un One-shot (sonriendo) bueno ahora si las dejo besos porfis dejen reviews


	3. caminando por el campo

APOV

Nos encontrábamos sentados en una mesa de Mc'donalds (no se si se escribe así XD) Emmett se encontraba sentado alado de Bella y yo al frente de ellos dos. Habíamos pedido nuestras hamburguesas con papas fritas y refrescos.

-Bella Pooh- Hablo Emmett -¿Sabes? estaba pensando dadas las circunstancias de que nos cae mal la hocicona… Perdón Jessica Stanley se me ocurrió una canción para ella- Bella miro a Emmett, agarrando una papa frita y metiéndosela a su boca-Bella -Chillo Emmett- No me mires así -Dijo frunciendo el ceño- Bueno la queréis escucharla ¿Si o No?-

-Pues no nos queda de otra-Dijo Bella soltando un suspiro largo..

Emmett nos miro y sonrío-Bueno hay les va y dice…

Yo releí, yo releí, yo releí , por el campo una vaca me encontré como no sabia su nombre hocicona perdón Jessica Stanley la llame, oh Jessica Stanley que bonitos ojos tienes OH, Jessica Stanley que bonita boca tienes que hace MUMUMUMUMUMUMU,….-Para la mitad de la canción Bella y yo nos encontrábamos atacadas de la golpeando la mesa donde nos encontrábamos, las personas que estaban alado de nosotros se nos quedaban viendo raro, pero nos, nos importo seguíamos riéndonos…

-jaajajaja Emm-ett-Decía Bella entrecortadamente –¿De donde sacaste esa canción?

-Oh bueno pues ya sabes salió de mi imaginación-Dijo Emmett chiflando-Tu sabes como soy yo de genial…

-Si claro, ni tu mismo te la creíste-Dije yo-La verdad es que La vendedora Lunna le enseño a Emmett la canción, mientras tú-Dije señalando a Bella- Te estabas cambiando, además ya conoces a Emmett cono es de desesperado y pues la señorita Lunna no estaba mejor que Emmett-Sonreí al recordar aquello- Lunna empezó a cantar esa canción y nos contó que esa canción se la cantaba a su mejor amiga Caro cuando ella se encontraba triste ahora tengo entendido que no se ven por que ella vive lejos. Seria feo vivir lejos de ti Bella-Le dije a Bella.

-Pero aunque vivamos lejos seguiremos siendo amigas- Me dijo, yo asentí y la abrase.

-Bueno ya fue mucho amor por hoy-Dijo Emmett agarrando su hamburguesa dándole una gran bocada.

- Belly-Bells, después de que termines de comer nos vamos a ir a Victorias Secret's-Dije con una enorme sonrisa, Bella bufo poniendo cara de horror.

Edward POV

Me encontraba yendo para la casa ya que Jasper me había dicho que me necesitaba urgentemente. Llegue después de diez minutos, entrando ala casa y encontrándome con Jasper viendo la televisión.

-Jasper-Grite, mi amigo me miro pero luego, luego giro su cara ala televisión-Jasper ¿Para que me necesitabas urgentemente?-Dije molesto, al ver a mi amigo que no me prestaba ni la minima atención.

Jasper suspiro- Edward lo que pasa es que Esme necesita que le ayudemos a llenar la alberca, acomodar las mesas y no me acuerdo de lo demás-Dijo Jasper viendo todavía la tele, mire hacia la televisión para ver lo que estaba viendo. Rodee los ojos al darme cuenta que Jasper siempre será Jasper… Ya que estaba viendo un reportaje de la guerra civil.

_**¿Cómo estará Bella con Alice?-**_Pensé mientras me sentaba con Jasper para ver el reportaje.

BellaPOV

Nos encontrábamos en Victoria' Secrets, aun me encontraba pasmada ante lo que veía mis ojos, había una gran variedad de ropa interior desde encaje hasta satén, eran muy bonitos, pero la verdad no estaba segura de si podría yo usar ese tipo de ropa muy reveladora que además dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

-Bella-Dijo Alice alado de mi-Mira pruébate este conjunto, ahorita te llevo los demás-Dijo Alice mandándome hacia los probadores, me entrego un lindo con junto de encaje que consistía en un sujetador y una tanga de color azul, mire a mi amiga que ya no se encontraba en los probadores y resople, de mala gana me puse el conjunto dándome cuenta que se me veía bien. Ya que el sujetador levantaba mis senos y hacía que se vieran masgrandes.

-Bella-Chillo Alice desde el otro lado de los probadores -¿Puedo pasar?-

-No- Grite, pero Alice ya había entrado al probador.

-Dios Bella te vez divina con ese conjunto-Grito mi amiga y me sonroje- Bella se me ocurre una magnifica idea y se que funcionara ya lo he visto en mi súper visión-

-Alice, no quiero escuchar tu visión-Dije encogiéndome de hombros ella me sonrío.

-Claro que lo quieres saber, así que te contare… Mira con cada conjunto que te pruebes te tomare una foto y entonces…- Me miro y sonrío-Entonces se la mandare a Edward para que vea de lo que se esta perdiendo-

-Alice no creo que…-

-Bella- Me cayo Alice- Lo eh visto va a funcionar aparte es una magnifica idea-

-Alice, pero y si no le gusto mírame-Dije señalándome- No soy nada bonita es mas ni cuerpo tengo-

-Bella-Dijo Alice en forma de reproche-Tu eres hermosa y dios tienes una figura de infarto, solo que tu no te vez con claridad y si no fuera así te aseguro que no atraerías ami hermano como ahora… Por dios lo vuelves loco cuando caminas o cuando le hablas esta enamorado de ti… Y yo nunca miento en esas cosas, Bien que lo sabes- Me miro y me sonrío-Ahora pon una pose sexy para tomarte la foto-

-Esta bien-Dije rendida. Me pare en frente del espejo y Alice me indico como me pusiera para tomarme la foto, tenia una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi cabeza agarrando un poco de cabello.

-Ahora Bella recárgate un poco en el espejo-Me recargue - ahí esta bien ahora pon tu otra mano en el espejo si, si, si, si, si así esta bien, ahora pon una mira sexy-resople-Bueno no pongas mirada sexy solo sonrie como siempre… Hay va una, dos y tres …-Dijo mientras salían varios flashes de su celular-Listo-Dijo Alice dando saltitos y aplausos-Ahora voy a mandarle la foto a Edward-Tecleo su teclado concentrada- Listo ya lo envíe, ahora ten pruébate estos-me entrego un corsé rojo con encaje rojo, unas braguitas del mismo color y un ligero….

-Alice-Grite-¿Me podrías ayudar con el corsé?-Dije roja ella asintió.

-Bells-chillo Alice después de un rato- Definitivamente este no lo tenemos que llevar, bueno, bueno ponte para tomarte la foto, mira siéntate en ese banquillo, ahora sube la pierna en el banquillo, Mm... Si así esta bien bueno hay va una dos tres listo deja enviarla ya-dijo sonriendo. Ya no es necesario que te pruebes los demás ya que te quedaran. Ponte tu ropa para ir a pagar.

EPOV

Estaba ayudando a Esme acomodar las mesas en el jardín y de llenar la piscina, cuando mi celular empezó a sonar. Abrí el teléfono, y me di cuenta que era un mensaje foto de Alice… Abrí el mensaje y casi se me cae la mandíbula al ver lo que veía, era una foto de Bella en ropa interior ¡Dios se veía tan podidamente Sexy con ese conjunto!, sus pechos sobre salían del sujetador y sus curvas…Definitivamente esta mujer me iba a matar.

Mi mente empezó a crear r imágenes de Bella y yo, tocándonos apasionadamente y ¡dios también en como se vería con esta ropa tan estorbosa que usa!. Empecé a sentir mis pantalones apretados de tan solo imaginar aquellas cosas.

Cerré el teléfono de un manotazo y decidí ya no pensar en eso para terminar lo que me pidió Esme. Me fue muy difícil concentrarme después de ver aquellas fotos de Bella.

Deje lo que estaba haciendo y me dirigí hacia mi piano para tocar un rato, después de un rato mi celular empezó a vibrar nuevamente, lo abrí percatándome que tenia otro mensaje de Alice. Cuando lo abrí los pantalones me quedaban nuevamente apretadísimos. Bella estaba vestida con un corsé rojo con encaje negro y unas braguitas que no dejaban nada de imaginación y ¡Maldición cuando la viera con esa ropa interior me encargaría de quitarlo con mis dientes!

-Edward, corazón-Me llamo Esme-¿Te encuentras bien? Hace un momento te escuche gruñí-Me dijo mi madre preocupada.

-Me encuentro bien Madre, gracias por preocuparte por mi – Suspire, Esme asintió y se fue ala cocina… **si tan solo supiera en que estado me encuentro-**Pensé

Continuara….

Chicas se que algunas me querrán matar por demorar demasiado pero la verdad es que estos meses estuve muy ocupada y no tenia nada de nadita de inspiración y pues no quería decepcionarlas, de hecho ya tenia un parte del capitulo y me faltaba terminar la otra, ya nada mas nos quedan como 2 capítulos aproximadamente para terminar la historia;(, bueno pasen por mis demás historias

La interrupción que se encuentra en proceso &

La fuerza del destino que es un one shot

Bueno ahora si me voy dejen sus review o tomatasos lo que crean mas convenientes.

Atte: BellaCaroSwan


End file.
